


Sexual Opportunism

by fichete



Category: Bones
Genre: I have no idea why, I just needed some porn with Sweets okay, M/M, Mentioned Sweets/Daisy, PWP, Probably happens around the 5th season, Rimming, Seriously this is just porn, accidential voyerism, this pairing just kinda happened, very mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fichete/pseuds/fichete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweets want's to try something new. Daisy approves, Angela enthusiastically abets. Opportunity presents itself immediately, but not from who Sweets had his eyes on.</p>
<p>And yeah, this is total PWP, no plot what so ever to be found here. Also unbetad, all mistakes are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Opportunism

The FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth was currently talking to the esteemed Doctor Brennan rather animatedly, both engaged what appeared to be another one of their arguments about God knows what. Booth had just returned from an errand Bones had sent him on, and he was currently soaking wet, and ha lost his jacket and his left shoe, for some reason. Also, there was something clinging to his ear, something tiny, brown and moving, that might or might not have been a baby frog.

Lance Sweets surveyed the scene with mild, professional curiosity. Or, rather, Lance Sweets tried, desperately, to seem like he was just mildly and only professionally interested in what he saw. Because he wasn’t really focusing his attention to the indisputably interesting interaction between these two strong personalities. No, his focus was stolen by the way Booths white undershirt currently clung to his skin, dripping what Lance sure hoped was just water all over the place. In fact, Booths dress pants weren’t much helping either. It was like someone had taken the muscular agent and wrapped him in cloth, not to actually cover anything, but to bring attention to every dip and contour, and to taunt a person to rip the remaining barriers off of him. Sweets felt a pink heat rise to his cheeks and diverted his gaze momentarily to Bones, who also seemed to be undressing the flustered man before her, though it did nothing to dull her wit as they continued to take playful verbal jabs at each other.

Sweets sighed. Those two were so obviously in love with each other. The whole group was silently screaming ”JUST KISS ALREADY” in their heads half the time, but oh no, those two were just so infuriatingly oblivious, or at least pretended to be. Still, it wasn’t like he wanted anything from Booth that wasn’t purely physical. His bisexuality was no news to him, he had realized it a while ago, but he was getting increasingly curious about sex with a man. Sweets readily admitted to himself, that even though he was almost genius when it came to reading people, he still was awkward when it came to courting and sexual relationships. His lack of experience was one reason, other was that his realization about his bisexuality had come to him relatively late. The third reason was that he had found Daisy and was actually truly happy with her. e hadn’t wanted to risk that to go out and explore. Now, however, things had changed. After him and Daisy having a long,nice talk about the subject yesterday.... Yes. Things were definitely different now. And working alongside Booth was making it harder and harder, no pun intended, to quell that curiosity. But Booth, was...Booth. Hunky, sure, but also very awkward when it came to things that were outside his comfort zone. And, of course, Sweets took she question of professional ethics quite seriously. 

Sweets swallowed a bit thickly as he let his eyes roam over the body of the older man just once more, before he stood up from the edge of the desk he had been perched on, and walked towards the lab. He needed some advice, and there was really only one person he could ask. 

”Reeaaalllyyy??” Angela practically squeed and beamed at him. 

”Uh, yes. There is, err, physical attraction. But, obviously, that is not something I can act upon”, he said, reaching for a cool, professional tone of voice, even if his face was now red enough to rival a fire truck and his ears felt like they could burst into flames any minute now.

”Because of Daisy?” Angela asked emphatically.

”Uh, no, actually. I talked about it with Daisy and she kinda said that I should go for it..?” He said and cringed a little.   
”I mean, she said, that as long as I was completely open to her about it, told her about it and as long as it was just physical, she wouldn’t mind.”

”Awwww! That is so romantic!” Angela said and Lance just gaped at her for a moment.

”Romantic? Well,yeah, uh, sure...”

”But, if it’s not about Daisy, then what?” she asked, leaning towards Sweets with a slightly unnerving hungry gleam in her eyes.

”Well, doctor Brennan, obviously.” 

”But they aren't together. Yet. And I’m sure Booth has had some action meanwhile. You were talking about just a physical relationship, right? I don’t think Bones would actually disapprove of that.”

”Yeah, maybe”, he said, a little less flustered now that Angie was talking about this like it was perfectly normal. Which, he supposed, it actually was.  
”But Booth would be awkward about it. Not to mention that I’ve never seen him take any interest in a man before”, he chuckled somewhat nervously.

”Oh, you’re right”, Angie said, apparently haven momentarily forgotten that there were actually people who only felt attracted to one sex and were monogamous. She pondered this for a moment.  
”Well, if it’s just something you want to try, you could always try to hook up with someone at a bar or something?” she suggested with a bright smile.

”I...well... it just. ” Sweets scratched his neck.  
”I’m, I’m not very good at that. I mean, I hardly have just learned how to act around women. I have no idea how to approach a, you know, a guy. I mean, of course it doesn’t have to be Booth, specifically, it’s just... I don’t know who else...” He groaned and hid his face behind his hands.

”Maybe I’ll just forget about all this. I have Daisy, why would I want this? I feel like an idiot.”

”No, no, no, no, no! It’s such a natural and beautiful thing, Sweets”, Angela said enthusiastically. 

”And Daisy is okay with it! Who knows, maybe you and Daisy will end up being those couples who stay together till they are old and frail and wrinkled, and it would be a shame if you left this, you know, passion of yours unexplored just because this rigid and hetero normative society never gave you a glue how to even approach the subject. Just, get out there and boink some hot dude, then you’ll know if you like it. Oh, and don’t forget to come back to tell be everything. Like, with vivid details. You know, for research purposes.” 

Sweets lifted his head to shoot a dead eyed glare at Angela, who only continued to grin widely.

 

”Or you could just hook up with me.”

The matter-of-fact tone of voice cut through the air, calm and even detached. Both Sweets and Angela froze. They slowly turned to the doorway leading to Angie’s room, and there stood none other than Mr. Fisher. Silence ensued. 

”Whaaat?!” was finally Angela’s rather gleeful reaction. It was clearly like Christmas to her.  
”You’re bi too??!!” she inquired, way too loudly.

”Actually, I identify myself as a pan sexual. The way I see it, you should take what ever the fleeting pleasure you can get on this grim mortal plane of existence, and it doesn’t matter much in the grander scheme of things what the sex of the other person or persons to engage in those activities might be. ”

”Person..s..?” Sweets whispered, blushing all over again, but neither Angela nor Colin seemed to hear him, Angela being busy nodding enthusiastically enough to dislocate a vertebrae, and Colin having sunk into his current depressing bout of existential nihilism.  
”But, double digits...?” Sweets said with a little more volume this time.

”You’re the one who assumed I was talking strictly about women”, Fisher said calmly.

”Oh”, Sweets said, looking a bit shell shocked.

”Oh my god, this is my lucky day”, Angela giggled happily, clapping her hands gleefully.  
”Hey, guys, you know what?” she continued sounding inappropriately enthralled.  
”What if I’ll just leave you to it then? There’s a sofa there, and there’s a deliciously flavored lube in the top drawer, and some toys should you need them, and condoms, obviously, and you can pull down the shades and and...” as she continued to speak, she was already making her way out of the room, pointing enthusiastically at the desk and sofa, and pushing Fisher further inside the room.  
”..and and, you know. I mean, why wait, right? Grab that fleeting pleasure where you can, right, Colin? Okay. Yeah. Yeah. Have fun boys!” she chimed and fled, closing the door behind her. 

”Why does she have lube and..?” Sweets said dazedly.

”For sex, I suppose”, Fisher said and moved to close the shutters of the room.

Sweets could feel sweat start to bead on his back making the dress shirt cling to his skin. His heart was thumping rapidly and he was a bit breathless. Everything seemed to be happening way too fast for his poor brain to understand. Colin looked at him and saw his slack-jawed, wide-eyed expression.

”You don’t want this?” Colin said and stopped.

”I...I...I don’t know. I have no idea.”

”I know I’m not Booth, but I’ve been told I have quite a few redeeming qualities when it comes to pleasing my partner. But if you don’t want to try, that’s fine by me too. But...” Something shifted in Colin’s eyes that moment, and a glint appeared in them.   
”I would be honored to show you the ropes in this. I mean, look at you Sweets, you look sweet enough to eat. Those lips... I’ve been thinking about those lips of yours.” He stepped closer, and used his hand to lift Lance’s chin, as he was still sitting on the chair where Angela had left him. And Sweets gasped a bit. It felt intoxicating, being the center of such an intense focus and, he realized, lust. Suddenly he no longer wondered how this geeky man before him had gotten into double digits.

Fisher inched even closer, his hand gliding effortlessly from Sweets’ chin to his cheek, the soft pad of the thumb grazing over those red lips. Lance’s lips parted slightly and he breathed out a bit raggedly. 

”Okay, yeah”, he gasped out. ’What the hell, it’s like research, right?’, he thought vaguely. Colin didn’t respond, just grinned, and plunged in for a rough kiss. There was stubble, and it was kind of weird, but not bad. The brief intrusion of tongue wasn’t either, Lance decided.  
After a short moment Fisher backed of and Sweets blinked his eyes open, looking baffled and worried.

”What..?” he started, his brain foggy and unfocused, but still capable of fearing that he had just somehow made himself ridiculous. Colin’s chuckle stopped his chain of thought.

”Couch?” the other asked, smirking. Sweets blushed.

”Oh. Yeah, that’s..that’s probably a good idea. At this point.” He stood up on his slightly unsure legs, but the other’s hand quickly twined themselves into Sweets’ crisp, white shirt, and guided him backwards to the sofa. Sweets’ legs buckled under him as his knees hit the edge of the sofa, and he fell on his back, Colin somehow landing over him gracefully, leaning on his hand to hover over the dark haired man. The lips returned to his with fervor and he could now feel the unmistakable hardness pressing against his thigh. Sweets moaned into Colin’s mouth dirtily and finally found his wits enough to grasp the lapels of Colin’s work coat and ripped it open, sending little buttons flying in every direction. The novelty of all this was sending all kinds of fireworks through his body. Now that this was really happening, it couldn’t be happening fast enough for him.

”Whoaa, man, no hurry”, Colin said, but there was humor in his voice. Sweets had no humor or patience left in him. He plain fucking GROWLED and half ripped, half fumbled Colin’s belt and fly open.

”Seriously, slow down!” Colin said, his voice a bit wrecked now.

”No!” Sweets panted, and yanked the other man closer in order to latch his mouth against the column of his neck, sucking and licking the jawline, and grinding his hips upwards to gain some friction to his cock.

”No??!” Fisher chuckled bemusedly, even if raggedly. ”I’m supposed to show YOU the ropes, remember?”

”Yeah, but...” Sweets said, trying to sneak his other hand into Colin’s trousers, his eyes wide and pupils blown.

”No buts. You let me lead this time, okay? I know what I’m doing.”

”But...”

”Ooookay. Let’s try it this way then”, Colin said, puled back and jimmied Sweets’ tie off of him, and dexterously tied his wrists together over his head, firmly and securely, but not tightly enough to dangerously constrict the blood flow. It was obvious it wasn’t his first time tying someone up with a tie.

”This okay?” he asked, looking at Sweets seriously. 

”Yeah”, the other managed. Actually, it was more than okay. Colin overpowering him so easily made Lance’s head light and breath come out in ragged and fast. He could also feel his cock grow heavy and painfully hard in his trousers. Somewhere in the fog of his brain he made a mental note to examine more closely his clear and somewhat embarrassing affinity to bondage and surrender he had previously not been aware of.

”Good. Now, less talk,more action. Say if you want me to stop.” 

Lance just nodded, feeling surreal as he watched Colin calmly open his shirt and ruck up his undershirt, palms sliding against the soft skin and quivering muscles now exposed. The hands followed the light happy trail down ad deftly divested him of his belt and opened his fly. A hand closed around the swollen organ, and Lance threw his head back and panted. Colin just smiled and licked his lips hungrily. He could feel the psychiatrists legs trembling under him. The cock drooled precome over his fingers.

”You are very expressive. I like that.” Fisher said with a gruff voice.

”So Daisy keeps saying”, Sweets managed between harsh breaths. Colin chuckled. 

”Well, Mr Sweets.. What exactly do you want from this little experiment? How far do you want to go?” Colin asked, while tugging lightly Sweets’ cock and nipping and licking his way down his body.

”You want me to use my mouth, maybe?”

”No!” Lance gasped, when he felt a hot breath ghost over his hardness.

”No..?” Fisher said, a bit taken aback. His eyes, though, kept darting back to the drop of precome glistening at the tip of the organ before him. He licked his lips despite himself.

”No”, Sweets said, this time more calmly.

”I...uh, I probably should feel ashamed by my lack of stamina, but I’d really like to go all the way and I think your mouth around my... would end things, you know, a bit short.”

”Oh”, Colin said.  
”Oh!” again, when understanding finally dawned to him. 

”Yeah, all right! I sure as hell have nothing against that. Okay, uh, why don’t we re-position you a bit, then.”

Finally Colin had him where he wanted. Sweets was facing down, his hips canted against the softly curved hand rest, his torso on the sofa, held up by his elbows, his ass deliciously pushed up, and legs dangling over the hand rest. His trousers were pushed as much down as they went without taking his shoes off, and his shirts were pushed up to his shoulders. He was sweating and panting and trying to rut against the cushion to achieve some relief to his aching cock. However, the position didn’t grant him any real leverage to use his legs, as his feet kept slipping against the floor.

”This is a sight to see”, Colin drawled bemusedly. Lance felt himself blushing even further. It felt weird being exposed like this, but not scary or unpleasant, surprisingly. This whole thing was, in fact, starting to get quite professionally interesting.

His inner monologue was cut short when a wet tongue slid along his spine downwards, slipping between his buttocks before he had any time to think. He felt hands grasp his cheeks firmly, pulling them apart. 

”Oh God”, Sweets breathed out with a quivering voice that turned into a sound that might or might not have been a mewl when Colin’s tongue laved against his hole and pushed in. The slick muscle seemed to writhe inside him in a weird pulsing rhythm. Sweets trembled all over and his hips made small helpless motions to push the invading tongue deeper. His breathing had gone shallow and staccato like, and he could feel the heat coiling inside him in a new way. There seemed to be a peculiar emptiness inside him that needed to be filled. His leg muscles were jumping under Fisher’s hands increasingly.

The tongue was suddenly gone, and Sweets made some inarticulate an rather desperate noises.

For a moment Fisher was gone, but to Lance’s relief, returned quickly. He also head a distinct *pop* of a lube bottle being opened. His breath hitched. Fishers hands were back on him, traveling along his thighs, over the buttocks, along his spine, and back to the sensitive skin of inner thighs. The hands skimmed over his ass, more teasing than anything else. A finger slipped to stroke along the crack once in a while, making him tremble.

”Hurry. Please”, he whispered roughly. Colin chuckled, but didn’t sound his calm and indifferent self anymore. 

”Okay, since you said the magic word”, he said and soon a slick finger dipped against the hole, circling it softly a few times before slipping in. Colin moved his finger in slowly but surely, muttering words to encourage the other to keep relaxed all the while. But Sweets had no problems relaxing It felt good and he wanted more. His eyes screwed shut and he whined, but not from pain.

”Want me to stop?” Colin panted, sounding like at the edge of his own resolve now.

”Oh Goood no”, Sweets moaned and pushed against the digit. So Colin pushed the finger in and out for a while, before adding another. He scissored them a bit, moving his hand in a fluid rhythm, and added a third. By that time Sweets was kind of cranking up the volume. Colin was almost starting t worry, as this was a work place and they were using work time for this decidedly non-work related activity. He briefly considered, albeit rather foggily, gagging Sweets, but the psychologist was clearly beyond comprehensible answers at this point and he didn’t want to risk the consent of the situation. Nope, he might have been an asshole, but he was an asshole who made sure everything he get up to was strictly consensual. He was also reaching a point where he himself didn’t care about the noise level anymore. 

Sweets protested as the fingers left.  
”Is it okay if I fuck you now?” Colin asked, breathy.

”Yes, yes, fucking yes, get on with it!” Sweets’ growl was cut short, as Fisher begun to enter, his cock already wrapped in a condom and thoroughly lubed. He pushed in so, so slowly, but steadily.Sweets just breathed harshly, trying to keep relaxed and let his body accommodate the intruding girth. Once inside, Colin gripped Lance’s hips, and shifted his angle a bit, and managed to rub against the prostate. Sweets jolted and gasped. Colin did it again with a little thrust and Sweets made a rather loud, delicious keening sound no one would have believed would drop from his lips, and rocked his ass forcefully against Fisher’s cock. They fell into some kind of a rhythm of short, shallow thrusts. Colin’s other hand gripped Sweets’ hip, while the other came to grip his neck, lightly pushing him down. Sweets panted and moaned, reddened lips open, cheeks flushed ans sweat dampening his hair. Colin grinned to himself. Who would’ve thought that this lurked under the young psychiatrists calm and collected demeanor. But that’s what they say, isn’t it, calm waters run deep.

A loud stomping sound alerted them suddenly.

”Angela! I heard something weird! Is everything o....!!...kay...???!” Booth froze at the door he had just rushed trough forcibly. Colin cursed under his breath but couldn’t find it in himself to stop his rocking motion. No point really, he was already reaching the point of no return. Lance’s eyes shot to Booth, mortification trying feebly to rival with his heady state of arousal. 

”Oh...sorry...this isn’t...fuck... Boooooth”, Sweets moaned in time with Colin’s thrusts, and upon saying the agents name, his eyes rolled back in their sockets and he came so hard he saw white, his ears rang and he lost all feeling to his extremities. The waves of orgasm welled up from his pelvis, rushing outwards, constricting his insides and effectually forcing Colin to come in his wake. Sweets groaned as the aftershocks ran trough his body, and again as Colin slumped heavily against his back, pushing them both against the cushions. 

Booth just stood there for a long moment, shocked and unable to comprehend what he was seeing. Then he slowly turned, walked out and closed the door behind him. Soon a near falsetto ”What the hell is going on in here???” rang through the building. 

”Well... this most certainly didn’t go the way I thought it would”, Lance mumbled from under the other man.

”Things never do. Murphy’s Law. Our feeble attempts at anything resembling happiness are bound to be crushed by the uncaring universe”, Colin muttered tiredly.

”Interesting... your nihilism seems to some what suffer from post coital state”, Sweets chuckled. 

”Yeah, maybe. Shows you how even the awesomest things rob something valuable from you.”

Sweets laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first fic I've written, but it's the first I've posted here, and it's the first I've written to this fandom. I hope this brings some enjoyment to somebody, and I hope this wasn't way too OOC. I'm not totally happy with this, but the world NEEEEDS more sweet Sweets porn, right? Right??!! Comments are very welcome!


End file.
